Abscisic acid is a phytohormone playing an important role in the seed dormancy and the environmental stress response. The abscisic acid receptor, when bonded to abscisic acid, changes the three-dimensional conformation thereof and bonds to protein phosphatase PP2C to inhibit the enzyme activity thereof, thereby activating the signal transduction thereafter.
Abscisic acid receptor antagonists are expected to be applied to the agricultural field as the plant growth regulator and, in recent years, it has been reported that an abscisic acid derivative obtained by introducing an alkyl sulfanyl group into the 3′-position of abscisic acid has the abscisic acid receptor antagonistic action (Non Patent Literature 1).